mm54321fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Pinkolol16/@comment-25924775-20141227160844/@comment-3551372-20141230225113
You do deserve to be blocked. A. Maturity doesn't matter, it's age. B. I recently got SonicFan reported as well, and I was on the edge for a long time about him, yet if I didn't abide by it i risked a block anyway C. Doesn't matter, still means you're breaking the rules. D. Doesn't matter, you still have to do it. E. Even if he joined then, he risked it then, but now he'd be eligible anyway, so that's why he hasn't been blocked. F. And they're no better than you G. Which means you're breaking the rules of specific websites who put that rule to protect you. COPPA is something that is put in place to protect children under the age of 12 from using websites deemed mature and would possibly have mature content. Society may have changed but that doesn't change how you should be protected. Wikia enforces that so that people above 13 may be allowed to join wikia. I'm a jerk? I'm honestly not if you're following the rules. I don't like to act this way myself, but breaking the rules is bad. I WANT people who are mature enough, but I just said when I reported SonicFan, if I don't abide by the rules, I risk a block myself for not following Wikia's ToU when I joined in 2011! So if I let you be on here, I risk a block just as you do! I have no wiki experience at all? Ok then, create a redirect then, or a page of some source code, or inserting a template or a picture of a certain pixel size. That's what I'm talking about when I mean wiki experience, nearly 4 years. A. I do have a heart, but not to those that act immature when they've done something wrong. If you were 13, I would care it was your birthday, because you would be eligible to join Wikia. Next year, I won't be so harsh, and next year, I WOULD say happy birthday because it's your birthday. B. Don't knock the stereotype on me. I'm not a big jerk, and there are alot of things that separate me from other idiotic teenage girls. Read A if you forgot. C. Before thinking? You broke the rules. Is that not thinking enough? Again, refer to my "I could possibly get blocked" argument. D. A hypocrite is someone who contradicts their arguments. You're right that before I got SonicFan, I WAS a hypocrite. But what am I hypocriticising now? The fact that I'm following the rules? Everything, well not everything but alot of what I say is genuine. I do have a heart and I'm not a stereotype just because I'm a girl. What am I hypocriticising now? E. I care about alot of people, a recent vido I released on my channel proved I cared for alot of my friends and alot of them cared back. Even on this wiki, I have a few friends and even on the SMG4 wiki. Won't name any names but they should know who they are. F. By what do you mean 'stuff?' I'm only enforcing rules. Or fixing up things. Or you know, doing regular wikian stuff. G. Because you refused to abide by the rules when we both know that you're breaking them in a very bad way. H. Is this because of you? I already blocked you on the SMG4 wiki because of the age thing. Before wikia got involved. Not because I 'don't let people talk' rubbish. Sockpuppetry is not that. Sockpuppetry is a term for an account used to escape banning under another name, similar or not. I could sockpuppet if I was banned to another account called RandomCrudIHaveNoIdea and it would still be considered sockpuppeting because I escaped a ban and is using another name just to continue to flourish. That's what you're doing. You don't deserve to be here until next year. Agent barely comes here, he's usually on the SMG4 wiki. Dylan I think this warrants one of those block things again.